Bolt's Gotta Make Sure
by Silver Azure
Summary: Robin my OC has a crush on Penny, they go on their first date and Bolt is quick to follow them and Mittens joins him as well. RATED K, Hope you R
1. Sneaking Out

"And….CUT!" went the director, Penny is now sixteen and is currently working on a romantic comedy with her co-star turned friend; Robin Phillips

who is also Penny's age.

"Good work out there Penny" said Robin

"Thanks Robin, you too" replied Penny as she opened up a water bottle

Robin had a major league crush on Penny from the instant he met her, and he wanted to ask her out. Now Robin had always feared that since

Penny was an action genre type girl she wouldn't want a comedian, but he still had to ask her.

"So…uh, Penny…you by chance doing anything this Saturday?" stuttered Robin

"No, why?" asked Penny

"Well, I figure maybe…I could take you to dinner or something..I-I mean…if you don't want to-" and Penny cut him off there

"I'd love to, pick me up at six?" she asked

"Alright, can't wait" smiled Robin

Then after a lunch break, the two had to go back and rehearse for the movie, and what better way to learn how to talk to a girl then acting it out

in a movie?

"Alright Robin, this is the big kiss scene, you and Cecelia (Penny) are at the Winter Ball and you're gonna confess your love to her, now when you

kiss her…PLANT ONE ON HER!" exclaimed the Director. This made Robin extremely nervous, he was going on a date with her but then a big kiss

scene made him really shake.

"AND ACTION!" exclaimed the director

"Wow, Cecelia I never knew how beautiful your eyes are in the light" said Robin reading his lines

"*sigh* Thanks William, now close your eyes and kiss me" replied Penny reading her lines

Robin closed his eyes and breathed hard and right before he was about to plant that kiss, he felt something coming up through his stomach.

Before his and Penny's lips touched he grabbed a garbage pain and hurled right into it making the director cross.

"CUT! CUT! CUT! Robin, what the heck happened?" exclaimed the director

"Yeah, are you OK?" asked Penny as she put her hand on his back

"I'm fine, just nervous is all" replied Robin as he slowly stood straight

Penny was puzzled at the fact of Robin being nervous, he's been in movies, and he's done stand-up and other stuff like that. So why on Earth

would he be nervous?

"Alright, we'll resume filming on Tuesday, it's getting late have a good 4th of July weekend" said the director as everyone packed their things.

Robin was feeling much better as him and Penny was leaving the studio, but Penny was still confused as to why he upchucked before the kiss

scene.

"So, what happened back there?" asked Penny

"Nerves I guess" replied Robin

"No, no, no _you_ were afraid to kiss me" remarked Penny

Now Robin knew this was the truth but he didn't want to admit his feelings for Penny, he didn't want to look like a fool but on the inside he felt

like a fool.

"Afraid? I'm not…afraid" Robin stuttered

"Then if you're not afraid, pucker up and kiss me" said Penny

Penny closed her eyes and puckered her lips, but Robin was still nervous as ever, he looked at his watch as an excuse for not kissing her

"Oh well would ya look at the time, I gotta…go do this thing…at a place, see ya round Penny!" and with that being said he ran off like a coward,

Penny just shook her head but was still looking forward to their dinner date the next night.

**[THE NEXT NIGHT]**

Robin had gotten ready for his big date with Penny; he put on an argyle sweater vest with a white tee underneath, black jeans and black and

white low tops. He rang her doorbell and heard barking. Penny opened the door and gave Robin a big hug to which he hugged back, and then he

went to pet Bolt;

"Grrrrrrrrrrr…." Growled Bolt

Penny got upset with him

"Bolt, bad boy!" she said angrily as Bolt walked to Mittens

"I guess he doesn't like me" chuckled Robin

"He's never growled at anybody before" replied Penny

Bolt went up to Mittens and he was pretty cross.

"Bolt, why'd you growl at him?" asked Mitten

"He grabbed her but luckily I was there" proudly replied Bolt

"Bolt you schmuck he was giving her a hug" chuckled Mittens

Bolt was puzzled…

"A hug?" he asked

"Yeah, you know it's that thing humans do to show affection…you know like an embrace or something" replied Mittens

"Yeah…well he better watch it, matter of fact I'm gonna follow them" said Bolt

Penny and Robin had left with Bolt and Mittens secretly tailing them, Mittens thought it was a bad idea and she was a street smart cat, but Bolt

wanted to make sure Penny was safe and in good hands.

_(A/N) There was first chapter of my first Bolt fic…hope you enjoyed it, don't complain about the spaces, and don't be a jerk… blah, blah, blah._


	2. The Date

Robin and Penny were walking down the block with Bolt and Mittens tailing them, Bolt being the protective dog he is wanted to make sure Penny

was safe from harm.

"Look at him Mittens, he looks like he's ready to choke her!" angrily whispered Bolt

"Bolt, buddy he's just got his arm around her, it's another way humans show affection" replied Mittens but Bolt didn't listen

"So, Robin when's your next Comedy act?" asked Penny

"September, I'm flying out to Washington" replied Robin

The two had gotten to the restaurant, it was an Italian restaurant named _Trattoria_ _Buon Cibo_ it was Robin's favorite Italian restaurant. Bolt not

wanting to blow his cover went with Mittens into the alley next to the restaurant where he got a perfect view of Penny and Robin.

"Got you in my sights" said Bolt

"Bolt, listen to me they're just on a DATE! Humans do that" said Mittens trying to convince Bolt but to no avail.

**[IN THE RESTAURANT]**

"Wow, Robin this place is beautiful" said Penny as her eyes lit up at the restaurant

"I've been coming here since I was five, me and the owner Bartolo are cool with each other" replied Robin. Their waiter had then approached

them;

"Hey Robin, you got a date…ain't she a pretty young lady" said their waiter with is Italian accent

"Thanks Mario" replied Robin as Penny smiled

"Here are your menus kids, I bring-a you some breadsticks" said Mario as he left to go fetch some breadsticks.

**[MEANWHILE IN THE ALLEY]**

Mittens had been growing impatient and hungry at the same time, while Bolt was still staring at Robin and Penny who were on their date.

"Bolt, would you just grin and bear the fact that they're on a date?" asked Mittens

Bolt again didn't listen as he was staring at Penny and Robin through the window, Penny was laughing and was appearing to have a good time.

Just then the door leading to the alley opened up and a big burly Italian man carrying a bag full of trash spotted them;

"Oh look at the dog and a cat!" he exclaimed in his heavy Italian accent as Bolt and Mittens froze

"Ain't you two-a cute? I bring-a you a nice-a plate of spaghetti courtesy of Armando!" he exclaimed as he went to fetch them spaghetti, Mittens

was pleased.

"Alright, Italian food my favorite!" she exclaimed

"I guess I could go for a bite, but I'm not taking my eyes off them!" exclaimed Bolt

"Whatever" replied Mittens rolling her eyes.

After about a good twenty minutes the waiter had came out with a table, he placed it down in front of them and then he put the big plate of

spaghetti in front of them.

"Enjoy the spaghetti, I love dog and cat such cute animas" he said as he walked back into the kitchen. Bolt was staring at the window, he leaned

his head towards the plate not taking his eyes off Robin and Penny and began slurping a strand of spaghetti, and Mittens did the same. The two

were slurping on a strand of spaghetti when suddenly as they both got to the end of the strand their lips met, the two pulled away and blushed a

little bit.

"Bolt…I…um" stuttered Mittens

"Oh…n-no, I maybe…um" stuttered Bolt

It was as if Cupid had come up and struck them both with an arrow, the two were in love and there was no denying it.

**[BACK IN THE RESTAURANT]**

"Then I says right…that's no avocado THAT'S MY WIFE!" exclaimed Robin as him and Penny had a good laugh.

"Anyways, why were you so nervous yesterday?" asked Penny

"Well…nah you're gonna laugh if I tell you" replied Robin

"Honestly, I won't" replied Penny

Robin took a deep breath as he was going to tell Penny

"Well…I never kissed a girl before" said robin as he hung his head in shame

"That's the reason, oh Robin that's nothing to be ashamed of" replied Penny

Robin just shrugged and still thought it a little shameful, even though Penny had told him that it was perfectly fine.

"If it's all the same, I never kissed a boy before" said Penny

"Are you serious?" asked robin as he was shocked

"Yup, it's true" replied Penny

"Maybe…we could, try again" suggested Robin

Penny smiled and nodded, she then closed her eyes and puckered her lips, Robin did the same but then he felt that same churning in his gut

again.

"_Stay down…stay down!" _he thought to himself

The two moved in closer and then for the first time…they had kissed. Robin and Penny were kissing, not even caring who was around them. After

at least fifteen seconds they stopped.

"Wow…that was awesome" said Robin

"Yeah I know" replied Penny, smiling.

**[BACK TO THE ALLEY]**

Bolt and Mittens had finished their meal and were stuffed, but Mittens still had that kiss on her mind.

"So Bolt…did you um…well…" stuttered Mittens

"Oh that…well…I mean" stuttered Bolt

The two couldn't even express themselves or tell one another their true feelings for each other, but Bolt was feeling weird because he actually

enjoyed his kiss with Mittens. Just how to tell her was the puzzle he was trying to solve.

_(A/N) There was chapter 2, hope you liked it. So will Bolt tell Mittens how he feels? ONLY I KNOW BWHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, I'll post chapter 3…or will _

_I?_


	3. Bolt Learns Romance

Bolt was shocked that he and Mittens shared a kiss, both knew they had feelings for each other but knowing them they'd deny it.

"So Bolt…that was good spaghetti right?" blushed Mittens

"Um...Yeah, the sauce was delicious" replied Bolt

The two were definitely in love but neither wanted to come out and say it, but at the same time neither wanted to keep their love for each other secret.

**[MEANWHILE IN THE RESTAURANT]**

"Man, that was good" said Robin as he had a good stretch

"Yeah, I'm stuffed" replied Penny

The two were getting on their coats and walked out the restaurant

**[IN THE ALLEY]**

"Hey Mittens?" asked Bolt

"Um, what's up Bolt?" replied Mittens

"Did, you feel um…weird after…you know?" stuttered Bolt

"I hate to answer a question with another but do you maybe...wanna do it again?" asked Mittens

Bolt smiled a little and nodded yes, and with that being said Bolt and Mittens closed their eyes and shared another kiss. This one at least lasted a good ten seconds when Bolt heard the door opening.

"They're on the move, come on!" exclaimed Bolt

"Got it…_my love" _said Mittens softly under her breath

Mittens was just frozen where she was sitting, Bolt was down the alley when he noticed Mittens sitting there.

"Mittens, come on!" yelled Bolt

"Oh sorry Bolt!" replied Mittens as she ran up behind him

They tailed Robin and Penny but made sure they weren't too close to them, so they did keep their distance.

"I hope Bolt and Mittens like the leftovers we're bringing them" said Penny

"Trust me, if Armando made it then they're gonna love it, his cooking could make a mute person scream with joy" chuckled Robin

Penny had a good laugh as well, Mittens got excited;

"Hear that Bolt? Leftovers!" exclaimed Mittens

"How could you be thinking about food? We just ate!" exclaimed Bolt

"Italian food is my weakness" joked Mittens

They had followed Robin and Penny, for a good few blocks but Mittens was getting tired because of her belly full of pasta, Bolt had looked behind to see Mittens struggling to keep up. So he ran back to Mittens, picked her up and put her on his back and Bolt ran like the wind to catch up to Robin and Penny.

"Oh yeah, this is the life" sighed Mittens as she really enjoyed lying on Bolt's back

Bolt didn't mind the extra weight, he may have aged a couple of years but he was still strong and fast from his glory days as a TV star. They were a few blocks from Penny's house when Robin took a detour;

"Oh where the heck is he going?" said a frustrated Bolt

Turns out Bolt and Mittens were following Robin and Penny to a florist, where Robin being the gentleman he is bought Penny a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Robin, these are beautiful" said Penny as she sniffed the flowers

Mittens thought it was sweet that Robin had given Penny flowers, Bolt had soon come to realize that Robin wasn't trying to hurt her when he hugged her earlier or when he had his arm around her. Bolt began to realize human affection, and to that he grabbed a rose with no thorns on I and gave it to Mittens.

"This is for you" said Bolt with the rose in his mouth

"Aw Bolt you're such a sweetheart!" exclaimed Mittens as she kissed Bolt

Robin and Penny were on the move again and with Mittens on his back Bolt began to follow them, until finally they got to the block where Penny's house is.

"Bolt is gonna be so happy to see me again" chuckled Penny

"Yeah, let's hope he doesn't try to kill me" laughed Robin

Realizing that they were just a stone's throw away from the house, Bolt decided to chance it and run as fast as he could to get to the backyard and pray Robin and Penny didn't see them. Mittens grabbed on to Bolt's back and Bolt sped ahead of them and lucky break for him Robin was looking and Penny and she was looking at him, they walked up the porch and unlocked the door.

"Bolt, Mittens I'm home!" exclaimed Penny but there was no answer

"They're probably upstairs" said Penny as she went to check upstairs, while Robin hung downstairs for a while. Just then Bolt walked up to him and sat down in front of him giving Robin a cute little puppy dog stare, this time Robin went to pet him and Bolt gladly let him.

"Oh so now I can pet you?" joked Robin as he began to pet Bolt

The two began to play for a little bit and Bolt licked Robin's face repeatedly, then Penny came downstairs and noticed Robin playing with Bolt while Mittens feigned sleeping in her bed.

"Glad to see you two getting along" chuckled Penny

As Bolt was licking Robin's face, Robin then realized something about Bolt's breath…it smelled so familiar;

"Bolt your breath smells so familiar" said Robin

"What do you mean?" asked Penny

Robin sniffed some more and then came to a conclusion…

"You followed us didn't you?" chuckled Robin

"How do you know he followed us?" asked Penny

"Smell his breath and then smell your food" replied Robin

Penny did so and then realized there was a similarity between the scent of her food and Bolt's breath.

"Bolt…you did follow us, and I'll bet Mittens was with you!" exclaimed Penny who was cross

Robin chuckled a little bit and had to defend Bolt and Mittens

"Penny don't be mad, they got fed! If I'll bet it was Armando…he brought them a big plate of pasta" laughed Robin

"Why would he do that?" asked Penny

"Armando loves animals, whenever there are strays in the alley, he'll bring them leftovers or make them some pasta. He has three dogs named; Alejandro, Michael and Vito" replied Robin

Penny understood and she kissed Bolt and then it was time for Robin to leave, the two shared a long hug and kiss and this time Bolt didn't get mad because he too was in love with Mittens. Bolt and Mittens cuddled up together and fell asleep.

"So Penny… doing anything next week?" asked Robin

"No…why what did you have in mind?" asked Penny

"Well…there's an Amusement Park in town and I was wondering if you'd wanna go" replied Robin

"I'd love to" replied Penny as her and Robin shared another kiss, and this time after their kiss Penny went up to Bolt and Mittens and kissed them goodnight as well and then she headed to bed.

"Mhmm…So Bolt wanna head to the Amusement Park next week?" asked Mittens as she cuddled up next to Bolt

"Tunnel of Love?" asked Bolt

"Exactly…my sweet" replied Mittens as her and Bolt fell asleep.

**THE END**

_(A/N) Well that was my first ever Bolt fic, I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did typing it. Be on the lookout for more of my Bolt fics in the future!_


End file.
